Family
by Wonder777
Summary: Part one of the "Rebecca Kane" series. After a family tragedy,Adam decides to bring a new member into the Mutant X fold: his niece, to the suprise of his team. How will he be able to help her after losing first her mother then father? And can she begin to realize her potential as a New Mutant?


_**Note: This is my first attempt at a Mutant X story and it's set in 2015 instead of the early 2000s. Also, I want to make a series with this new member.**_

 _ **"Family"**_

The room was simple, not much to be impressed with. A bed, some chairs, medical equipment and a few personal items. Nowhere near a five star hotel. But then this was a hospice for terminally ill people. A young woman sat next beside the bed of her was late and Rebecca tried to type as quietly as possible while he slept. The morphine drip was doing its job, barely taking the edge off the pain.

This would be the hardest email she would ever had to write. She constantly had to stop and wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. Each keystroke was more difficult than the last. Praying all the while for the right words to say. It wouldn't take long to write it.

When she finishes, right after pressing the "Send" button, her father wakes up and reaches for her hand. "Don't worry Dad, he will come. Just hold on a little longer and have faith." Rebecca takes it in hers. Saying a simple prayer, they both hoped the message would get to where it needed to go.

The next morning Adam Kane wakes up, soft light filling his room. It was rare for him to get more than five hours sleep these days. He could hear Shalamar working out in the Dojo and smells something cooking in the kitchen. Bacon, eggs, maybe even toast.

After a shower and change of clothes, he goes down the hall to the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee alongside the breakfast spread Jesse made. Then as usual, goes to check the news and status of New Mutants he's been following, deleting the junk emails and trying to fully get awake with the coffee, he almost didn't notice the one marked "Urgent". One look and he knew it was serious. He recognized the email address as his his niece's and immediately opened it. This was the news he was dreading.

 _"Uncle Adam"_ it began, " _The end is near. Dad wants to see you one last time. He is in so much pain and has some things he wants to talk to you about. Please come quickly. The hospice address is 133 James Street. St. Andrews. Please hurry if you can, Rebecca Eve Kane._

Adam knew this was coming. The last time he had saw his brother was last year at her high school graduation. Richard wasn't looking well at all back then. Just days after that he was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer. His chances, even with treatment, were slim at best. They were his only remaining family.

"Emma, Shalimar, get the _Helix_ ready. There's no time." This was the hardest trip he ever would have to make. "Also, pack for a few days." Jesse comes up and asks what's happening, if were they going on a mission. "No. Family affair, I'll explain later. You and Brennan hold down the fort."

The flight to Chicago was quiet. Emma tried to get a bead on Adam's emotions. But she just couldn't bring herself to intrude on that private part of his mind. He had never really talked about his family. In fact, he never spoke of any kin outside of his parents that she could remember.

 _Family? What did he mean?_ _Adam always told us his parents were dead. Never mentioned any siblings or anything like that._ He did mention there would be explanations later. For now, the team would just have to be there for him. In flight, she leaves Shalimar at the controls and goes back to where Adam sat. All she did was take his hand, nothing had to be said.

Once landing, they headed straight for St. Andrews Hospice. A nice little place, nothing out of the ordinary. Inside, they were greeted by a nice older lady. "We're here to see Richard Kane. Family." Adam tells her. "And they're with me." he adds, pointing to Shalimar and Emma. "Mr. Kane, it's good to meet you. Rebecca is always raving about how smart you are. Come this way." She leads them to a room on the second floor.

"Come on Dad," Rebecca was trying to get him to eat some soup, "it won't do you any good if you don't eat. It's chicken noodle, your favorite." She was becoming frustrated when there was a knock at the door. Putting the bowl on the nightstand, she turns to see Claire, the nurse on duty, standing there. "Rebecca, you have visitors." She says then waves Adam in and steps aside.

"Uncle Adam!" She jumps out of her chair and gives him a big hug. "I knew you would come!" Rebecca then turns to her father and tells him, "I told you he would come Dad, now he's here." She was so glad, her uncle finally came, despite his busy schedule.

"Emma, Shalimar, this is my brother Richard and his daughter Rebecca." Adam explains to the shocked duo. They noticed how much the young woman and her dad looked like Adam. The smile, the eyes but with dark brown hair unlike Adam's near black.

Pushing her long hair back, she greets the two with a handshake. "Pleased to meet you." Rebecca was always shy around new people. "You must be part of Adam's team. I've heard stories." She takes a glance at the nurse at the door. "How about a seat? Take mine." Rebecca gets up and offers it.

Emma could see the tired look on the young woman's face, caring for someone in this state had taken a toll on her. "Claire, please leave us for now." She asks the nurse and when she does, the door closes and they could talk.

"Adam, how's things?" Richard says in a hoarse voice, "I was just starting to have some lunch when you came in." He gives a smile despite his current state. "Wish I could give you a punch in the arm, but I can't even lift my hand too high." All he could do was give a weak smile, sporting a line of white teeth.

Adam looks at his brother. _Even in his state, he still had that charm with the ladies._ When they were younger, Richard was more the athletic type, but had brains too. His once strong body, one that brought the girls in droves, was now wasted away, just skin over bone. He knew this was the end and all the mental preparation for this would do little to help when it would come.

"Becca, how about you and these lovely ladies," Richard points to Shalimar and Emma and flashing a smile, "go out to lunch? Your uncle and I need to talk." Adam agrees to let them go and when they are out of earshot, they had to discuss some things.

"Now, let's get down to business." Richard was able to get down some more soup as Adam spooned it to him. "My girl is very gifted like you said." He chose his words carefully because they didn't know who would be listening outside the door. "Becca is meant for greater things and only you can help her. I think her gift is growing, evolving as you would put it."

He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I've done all I could to help. But you deserve all the credit. You helped me understand what she could do. Now I hand her to you, hey, you're the genetics expert. And that team you got, pretty good by what I hear. Could you pass me that cup of water? I'm thirsty." pointing to a cup just out of reach. Adam does and helps him sip from it.

Adam smiles, though his eyes said otherwise. They had lost their parents to cancer and now he was losing his big brother to this terrible disease, one of the reasons he went into genetic research in the first place was to find a cure for this and other afflictions. In the end, he helped create New Mutants with his research. Well intentions that went in a totally different direction.

At the diner down the street, the lunch rush was winding down when the three ladies entered. Rebecca was there almost everyday, the staff knew her and asks how her dad was doing. Taking a corner booth where Shalimar could have her back to the wall and see everything, a waitress took their orders. While waiting, Rebecca tells her story.

"I moved in with my dad after Mom passed when I was eleven," she told them, "that was when my 'gift' emerged." Like her father, Rebecca had to be careful with her word choices when it came to her powers.

"Uncle Adam had helped me gain some control so I could fit in better with regular people. But since Dad was diagnosed with cancer, all my energy has been going to helping him." She then went silent just as the food came to their table. They were starving, so it wasn't long before the three were digging into the burgers and fries.

"Adam, I want you to know I'm proud of what you've done. You were always deep down a good hearted guy, always wanting to make things better. Ambition, pride, those were on the back burner. Rebecca's just like you, smart and also beautiful like her mother. Promise me you'll help her bring those out. Since her mother passed, she's not been able to fully embrace her femininity." Richard began to cough roughly.

Adam gets a glass of water for him and after a few sips, he continued. "I leave everything to the both of you. All my royalties and what I outlined in my will are yours. She is working on my last book for me." They continued to talk, about everything under the sun. After about an hour, he began to tire and Adam knew this was the end.

The girls were finishing up lunch when Shalimar's comlink beeped. "Come back here quickly, I think this may be it." They pay the bill and rush back as quickly as possible. Emma and Shalimar let Adam be alone with his brother and niece during this time.

Just before five o'clock, Richard passes away, with family at his side. "Always remember," he whispers to Rebecca, "listen to your Uncle Adam and never forget that I love you." Then closing his eyes for the last time in his life, breathes his last.

Rebecca buried her face in Adam's chest, quietly sobbing. First her mother, now her father both gone. Adam was all she had left, that was her saving grace. All in less than a decade, she now felt truly alone other than her uncle.

Richard Kane was cremated as per his wishes and the Rebecca would mix his ashes with those of her mother. Though they had never married, Dad always made sure she was taken care of and was active in her life. _Now they are together again. No more pain and suffering for them._ She thinks holding the urn that had his remains, the other one was at the apartment.

Adam sent Shalimar and Emma back to Sanctuary to handle things over there while taking care of affairs. They would be back when everything was taken care of, but everything was outlined in advance. All him and Rebecca had to do was pack up her things and leave.

Two days later, everything was settled and Rebecca was all ready to go. As much as she dreaded it, there was a feeling of starting over inside. This to her was the start of a new adventure. Emma came alone, helping out with the boxes (the furniture was going to stay). Most of her possessions would come to Sanctuary. Holding a framed picture of her parents, she said goodbye to the only home she knew since moving to Chicago eight years earlier.

They drove to where Emma hid the _Helix._ Rebecca gasped when the cloaking device was turned off. After everything was taken on board and strapped down, they took off. Adam let Emma fly the jet while he sat with his niece, who was staring out the window.

"I think you're going to like Sanctuary," he says trying to keep her calm, "lots of plants and a fully stocked kitchen. I know you love to cook." He smiles and winks at that last part, in an attempt to cheer her up a little. "Maybe you have a few recipes up your sleeve."

She looks at him with those eyes so much like her father's. But they also seemed to be older than her age of nineteen. Filled with sadness and with her gift, a potential powder keg. Rebecca leans into his chest, and soon falls asleep.

"Adam, we are about twenty minutes out. Got the security blinders?" Emma tells him while at the helm. He pulls out a small plastic container, much like a contact lens case.

"Hey, Becca," Adam wakes her gently and she opens her eyes. "We're getting close. I need to put these on you until we can fully trust you. Nothing personal, we do this for all new recruits." Opening the small case, she sees a pair of small discs. A lot like contacts, but not clear.

"This will make you temporarily blind, I'll remove them when we touch down." He takes them out and places one on each of her temples. Everything suddenly goes black, making her panic a little. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if she had been allowed to sleep.

All she could do was sit back and wait for the flight to end. She felt a light bump and the engines go quiet. Adam takes off the little discs and Rebecca could see again. The jet had landed and the back door opens. She begins to step down and the sight overwhelms her. This was a fully equipped hangar, putting the military to shame.

"This is Sanctuary. At least a part of it." Adam says to her while she's still in awe. "I'll give you the full tour tomorrow. I know it's been a difficult few days." He then sees Shalimar with Jesse and Brennan.

"Rebecca, you already know Shalimar. But these two handsome men are Brennan," he points to the dark haired one with eyes that almost made her melt. "and Jesse. They're gifted just like you." Adam motions to them and while they were unloading the jet, Adam takes her around to the kitchen and infirmary.

Later, while she was taking a shower, Adam fills the team in on their new member while he had them gathered in the main hall. "Her mother came to me for help when she was pregnant with Rebecca. I used a serum on her that ultimately gave her powers."

"But this was one I had created and was about to present as an improvement on the original. By that point though, I had started to have my doubts about what I was doing, uneasy about what Genomex and their true motives. So I scrapped my plans and left them." He took a drink of water before resuming.

"After Rebecca lost her mom at eleven and moved in with her father. Shortly afterwards, her abilities emerged. Telekinesis. I've helped her manage her gifts and they were part of helping with the Underground for a few years." Adam pauses so they could ask questions.

The shower felt so good on Rebecca. Her first night in Sanctuary and her mind was still spinning. The hot water seemed to wash all the worries down the drain and after the last few days, she really needed it. But the loss of her father was of course still raw as can be.

Her stomach growls, reminding her of when she last ate, which was a bowl of oatmeal that morning. _I really need to eat something, I've been so busy food was the last thing on my mind. Maybe I can go to the kitchen and find something to grub on._

Finishing up, she steps out of the shower and dries off. Running a brush through her hair and changing into a pair of pajamas. But instead of leaving the room, she sits at the desk with a big mirror above it. Reaching down into a box, Rebecca finds a purple covered book and a small box of pens. Taking one and opening the book, she begins to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My father is now at peace and I'm with my uncle at some place called Sanctuary. It is more spectacular than what he told me. I'm now going to develop my gift and be a part of the team he created not long after I was born._

 _I don't even know where I am. Uncle Adam put some kind of a blinder on me while on the way here. I'm guessing we are underground, underwater or in a mountain. But it is a beautiful place nonetheless. Lots of plants and plenty of space._

 _I miss my mommy and daddy so much. At least they're together again. There's some other mutants like myself here too. More experienced and seemingly friendly. For the moment, I just want to rest...it has been a hard few days. At least now its over, Dad is free from his illness and I don't have to worry anymore._ Brushing tears from her eyes, Rebeccaputs down the pen and slides into the queen sized bed under the red blankets and purple sheets, her favorite colors.

She had tried to use her powers to move some of the clothes from the box to the closet, but it had been so long since using them she was rusty. They wouldn't even reach halfway and fall to the floor. Rebecca was almost too tired to pick them up by hand.

In the kitchen, Adam answers the questions the team had the best he could. "She is family, all I have left. I couldn't leave her out there for Genomex to find. That's why I kept it under wraps, for their safety. I do apologize for lying to you all. Rebecca has worked hard learning to control her powers, even aspiring to join Mutant X. Now she has her chance."

"Isn't she a little...young to be a part of the team?" Jesse asks, concerned. "She is nineteen. Would have been in college now if it weren't for Richard being diagnosed with cancer." Adam stops so he can take a breather. The thought was enough to make him tear up.

"They were very important to our cause. Helping me get New Mutants to safe houses and out of town. Now I have only her." He takes a sip of tea, "She's wanting to prove herself, be part of the team. She knows a little about what we do outside the Underground, but I know she can be trusted. Meeting dismissed."

Rebecca was about to put down the book she was reading and go to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She says and it slides open and there was Emma, carrying a mug and a small plate with a turkey sandwich on a tray, the smell of cocoa filling the room.

"Here's something for you, hope you like it. You probably hadn't had much to eat today." She says handing her the black mug, putting the tray on the bedspread. Sipping it, memories of her father making it flooded her mind. The cinnamon and honey always made her feel better when she was sick during the winter. Now it reminded her of him, but it still made her feel good.

The sandwich wasn't bad. Turkey with lettuce and tomato topped with bacon with mustard. All on wheat bread. It filled her though, Rebecca really needed it. "Thanks Emma," she says after finishing the small meal, "I think that really hit the spot. It's been so long since I've had this."

Emma looks at her, like a big sister. She wished she had siblings, but Mutant X would be closest she would have to that. Emma had sat down beside her on the bed, also having a mug of the same thing.

"Before I forget," she says, "Adam wants to do a full checkup on you in the morning. To make sure you're all right physically." Taking the empty mug and plate, she felt Rebecca's emotional exhaustion through her powers.

"What kind of powers do you have Emma? I could feel you in my head, so you must be a psionic like me. I can only move things with my thoughts through." Rebecca asks her as she was starting to leave.

Emma nods, answering her question. "Yes I am telepathic. That's how I got the cocoa right. Please forgive me for intruding there, I only wanted to make you feel more at home. Now get some rest, its going to be a long day tomorrow." She gets up and goes to the door and leaves.

Adam runs into Emma in the hallway. He asks how Rebecca is doing, expressing concern. "Emotionally, she's tired. Something else is there I can't put my finger on." She tells him. I'm not sure. Maybe it's the shock of losing her dad, or something else altogether."

Morning comes and Rebecca wakes up, wondering where she was. After a few moments, she realizes what had happened. _That's right, I'm at Sanctuary. I arrived here last evening with my uncle._ She looks over at the clock by the bed, it says "7:30 am".Then a knock at the door. It opens and there was Shalimar, looking all ready for the morning. _She must have been up for a while. Looks like it._

"Adam wants to see you in the infirmary for some medical tests to make sure you're okay. Then we can start on training, be over there in twenty minutes." She flashes a smile, then leaves and the door slides shut.

Rebecca gets a shower and dressed. Then after a breakfast of oatmeal and juice, heads off to the infirmary. She was always nervous about the doctor, especially with needles. Adam was waiting and has her sit down in a reclining chair. An thing that looked like a strange x ray type device was hanging overhead.

"You know I get nervous about doctors don't you?" she asks, "Will this hurt?" Rebecca wanted to know. Adam smiles. "Not really, the only thing painful would be drawing blood. This," he points to the overhead thing, "will just shine a wave of light over you and get your vitals. You won't feel a thing. We use it to help find any internal injuries." Then he turns it on. He was right she thought. It didn't hurt, just a little warm feeling.

Other than a little anemia, she was okay physically. But Adam was more concerned about her emotional state considering her recent loss and coming here to Sanctuary. "I want you to meet Shalimar in the virtual reality training area. Affectionately nicknamed 'the Dojo.'" He tells Rebecca after reviewing the tests.

She gets up and goes to where Adam told her to. Shalimar was waiting for her, ready for a day of workouts. "I hope you're ready. I'll try to make it easy at first, but it will be hard for me to restrain myself since I'm a feral type. This is the physical training part." Brennan was at the controls.

It started out well, with just the basics, using virtual practice dummies to beat up on with Shalimar instructing Rebecca. She had some karate training, but this was different. The feral stood back, watching and taking notes on what needed to be worked on. _Nice form, but needs some discipline,_ she thinks, _Maybe it's time to take it up a notch._ Shalimar motions to Brennan and takes the program to the next level, having more dummies to attack.

Big mistake. Rebecca started to feel overwhelmed and by instinct, sends out a telekinetic blast, smashing the dummies and knocking Shalimar to the ground. _Adam was right, this girl is powerful. Better shut it down before I really get hurt._

Rebecca opens her eyes and sees the remains of the dummies and Shalimar lying there. _Oh no, I hurt her with my blast._ She runs over and was relieved her new friend was okay. "You all right? I didn't mean to-" Shalimar assured her she was okay.

"I'm fine. Impressive. I should have not upped the program. How about we call it a day and try again another time?" What she didn't tell Rebecca was that her head was ringing from that burst.

Later on, Shalimar fills Adam in on what had happened. "She's got some skill, but it may be too soon for me to work with her. It's like when she gets overwhelmed, she lashes out with her powers and I'm now just getting over the ringing in my head she left from that."

Emma didn't fare much better. She could feel the conflict in the Rebecca's mind. Since she refused to do yoga or meditation (on religious grounds), she had to find other ways to help calm her mind. But it would be difficult to do.

"I can't risk hurting someone else today." Rebecca tells her, "I'm the type that couldn't hurt a fly. Sudden changes can trigger my abilities when I don't want them to." She tells Emma, "My mind is so messed up right now, I don't know what to think." Then she walks away.

Adam had watched all this from the balcony and began to question if he did the right thing bringing her in. _I know she's got potential, but there has to be some way to get her to show that. Maybe we should have her work with objects and holograms, we can build up to real people._ He makes a note to talk to her later.

Shalimar comes into Rebecca's room after dinner, where she finds her at the desk, scribbling in a journal. "Hey," she says,"about earlier, I shouldn't have taken it to the next level with the program. No hard feelings? I know you couldn't help it." Rebecca stops writing and puts down the pen, then turns around.

She felt guilty about earlier despite her new friend being okay. "It's good. I really was worried about you. I hadn't had a outburst like that since my powers first manifested." Rebecca had to confess, "I've always had to keep my emotions under a great restraint for this very reason."

Shalimar smiles. "It was like that the first time my feral abilities came to the surface. My senses enhanced to where my brain couldn't catch up. The animal instincts taking over and not being able to find anyone who understood me. It must be harder for a psionic like you." She comes over and gives Rebecca a reassuring hug. "With work, it can get better, trust me."

The next morning Adam was at the controls of the Dojo when she arrives. "After yesterday, I decided not to let you fight real people for now. You will now spar with holographic version of Shalimar." He turns on the program.

Everything around her changes, now it was all a white space, spanning into what seemed infinity. Then a virtual Shalimar appears. It was all about basics and less overwhelming this time around. Adam realizes soon this was the better choice, but felt she was holding back.

"That was good. Take a break." He tells her after about an hour. _She was a little more at ease, less tense._ Adam turns off the program and goes back to his office. He looks up her file.

 _There has to be something here that I can use to help her. Thankfully, Richard kept meticulously detailed files on her._ Soon enough, he did find something. His brother had noted that Rebecca had small 'incidents' where things moved or he felt her in his head in times of great stress.

Adam realizes that his niece had been scared of letting emotions out because of what her powers can do. He trained her to have some control over her powers, but this was before he had met Emma. He knew of the connections between emotions and mutant abilities. _Her fear lies in hurting someone with these powers and especially after losing her dad, it's finally coming to light. One every mutant has on one level or another, and with her situation, it's even harder. Time for a little heart to heart._

Rebecca was sitting by the reflection pool, sorting some of her CDs using her powers. _It's been so long since I've had done this. Forgotten at how much fun it was._ She brings one close to her, watching it rotate in the air at her whim. It was something she could do and not tire out from it. _Dad always enjoyed it when I did this. He would have a childlike look to him watching me._

Adam finds her there, watching from the shadows. He saw how much of Richard was in her. She was like a female version of him. He quietly walks behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. _She is just as beautiful as her mother. Shame she isn't here to see her grown._

The sudden touch snapped Rebecca out of her concentration, causing the disc to drop and startling her. She turns around to see Adam there. "I'm sorry, I can clean this up." Frantically she begins to pick them up, quickly putting them in the big case they were in.

"No, let me help." Adam says, picking one up and examining it. "How many of these do you have?" he asks, trying to bond with her. "A bunch. I have some digital music, but I prefer hard copies." She pauses, for a moment, emotion showing on her face. "This isn't about my music collection isn't it?"

"Not really. I want to try and assure you Sanctuary is a safe place to express your abilities and not be persecuted. To develop them in a controlled environment." Adam had to be like a father more than ever at this moment. "There's nothing to fear here."

He draws her into his embrace. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Shalimar. She's okay. It's you holding your emotions inside that's affecting your powers. Let them out, I can handle it."

Rebecca couldn't help but to let him hold her, tears streaming. She had to let it out. "That's good, get it all out. I'll be here as long as it takes." Adam almost could feel her emotions as they came out. He was worried about her powers lashing out, but nothing of the sort happened.

"Uncle Adam, I miss Dad." She whispers, her face tearstreaked. "I know. I miss him too." Adam embraces his niece, it was almost like comforting a little child. Signaling to Emma, who was in the shadows, she stood down. He had her there just in case of a telekenetic lash happened. She would psychically shut Rebecca down if need be.

"See, you didn't unleash your powers when you finally opened up. All that pent up emotion was the problem. You just made some progress. Now how about we start up tommorrow?" Adam was so happy at his only remaining family member. "Now, how about I get this cleaned up. I think Jesse may need help fixing dinner. I seem to recall you have a penchant for cooking."

Rebecca, feeling relieved, nods. "Okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there." She was starting to overcome her fears of the connection between emotion and her powers. This was just a step into a larger world. _Mom, Dad, I promise to make you proud._

Adam was happy to see his neice smile again. _This would be a really good beginning. She's got potential that I can say._ He thinks watching her go back to her room. _A really good start._


End file.
